1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to setting printer information, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to set printer driver information in an application program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional approaches for setting or changing a default printer, a user must select one of various printers installed in a printer folder as a default printer so that the selected printer can function as the default printer.
Although it is possible to select a desired printer to execute printing in a specific application program (e.g., MS-word or Photoshop), the default printer set in the printer folder is not changed in the application program. Even though the user selects the desired printer in the specific application program, the previously set default printer remains the default printer when the application program is terminated. Therefore, when using another application program, the user must perform the above operation again to select the desired printer.
In addition, values of printer information set in the application program are restored to default values of the printer information of a printer driver previously set in the printer folder when the application program is terminated. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for the user to have to change the default values of the printer information in the printer folder in order to change the default values of the printer information.
In order to change the default printer and the default values of the printer information when two or more printers are used in the same host, the user opens the printer folder of an operating system (e.g., Windows), uses a mouse to select a printer desired to be set as the default printer, and then presses a right button of the mouse. The user then presses an item “Set as Default Printer” in the displayed menu to set the desired printer as the default printer. Thereafter, the user selects an item “Print Default Setup” in a menu displayed when the user again presses the right button of the mouse, and changes the default values of the printer information.
In more detail, the user opens the printer folder and selects the desired printer. Then, the user presses the right button of the mouse and selects the item “Set as Default Printer” in the displayed menu. In order to change the default values of the printer information, the user again presses the right button of the mouse and selects the item “Print Default Setup”. After changing the default values of the printer information of the default printer, the user presses a confirmation button. Accordingly, when the user wants to change the default printer and the default values of the printer information, the default printer setup and the default values of the printer information must be individually set in the printer folder, which requires a large number of operations.